Super Tournament 3
by Dsman
Summary: Male Champions from across the Universes are brought together to do battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

"Hello spectators!, I'm your host Da Atta and today 20 combatants will fight to see who's the strongest, smartest, or fastest will be, let me introduce your champions" said Da.

"From a paradise afflicted with a alien shark I bring you experiment 626 better known as Stitch!" said Da.

A light appeared over a little blue creature. He looked around completely surprised until he saw a camera.

"Lilo see me?" asked Stitch pointing at the camera.

"Of course" said Da.

" **Hi Lilo, Nani, Jumba, Pleakly!"** shouted Stitch.

"As you know Stitch is a first time combatant bus so are a few others, but lets give a round of applause to former contestant Spiderman" said Da.

Another light appeared reveling Spiderman. It was clear he did not want to be here.

"Spiderman there are no forfeits this time" said Da.

"Can you at least assure me that I won't be fighting Natsu again?" begged Spiderman.

"I'm sorry but I can't revel future events but if things get dicey then I will step in" assured Da.

"Great!' moaned Spiderman.

"Now from a world of magic and shape shifting dragon I bring you Jake Long the American Dragon.

The stage lit around a boy with a red Jacket and some green hair. He burst into flames turning into a red dragon.

"Are you sure that only the people who know my secret can watch?" asked Jake.

"I do indeed" said Da.

"Cool" said Jake.

"Now from a universe where adult are the enemy, I know you recall Numbuh 5 well it is time to meet Numbuh 1 her team leader" said Da.

A bald kid appeared when the light came on.

"Hey Da where are you?" asked Numbuh 1 looking around.

"Oh I'm just a disembodied voice, now from under a sea I bring you Spongebob!" said Da.

Spongebob took a bow.

"Is Johnny Bravo here?" asked Spongebob.

"No his mother wouldn't let him, now from a world full of spooky we bring you Danny Phantom!" said Da.

A scrawny teenage boy appeared and then in a flash of white light he became a ghost.

"What kind of arena's will we be in?" asked Danny.

"Ones of my own design, now from a world with bad acronyms we bring you Agent P!" said Da.

Perry stood there looking over his possible opponents.

"From the DC universe we bring to you Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin!" Sang Da.

The light moved until it was on Cyborg and the others.

" **Hey Danny what's up!"** yelled Cyborg.

"Silence Cyborg these are our enemy's!" hissed Robin.

"Robin shut up, everyone here is a hero" said Cyborg.

"Oh really!, then explain blue monster and talking sponge" declared Robin.

"The sponge is named Spongebob full time fry cook part side kick, the little blue never met him" said Cyborg.

"Stitch no monster!, Stitch good guy!" assured Stitch.

Robin everyone pulled here today is a hero either before or after their case of evil X, now from a unbalanced world I bring you Zuko fire lord and Aang the Avatar" said Da.

A short bald kid and a man with a burn/black eye appeared.

"Toph say's high" said Aang.

"Of course, now from a universe made only as a joke...I hope...I bring you Edward Cullens!" said Da.

"Do you have to?" asked Spongbob annoyed.

"Sadly yes" said Da.

A light hit Edward causing him to sparkle.

"Why didn't you invite Bella, or Alice for the female tournament?" asked Edward.

"Cyborg put it away, now from a universe of possibility I bring you Ron Stoppable!" roared Da.

Ron was meditating when the light flashed onto to him reveling he was floating.

"Now from a universe that allows this man to have an Ego I bring you Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin" said Da.

A bright green light went off reveling a dog like creature with no eyes. Kevin smirked.

"Now we have a returning champion Corporal Lance!" said Da.

Lance waved into the darkness the gave a head nod to Cyborg and Danny.

Now you remember the winner of the first tournament because he's back for more lets welcome Natsu and his partner Grey!" said Da.

A boy with pink hair and a dude mostly naked stood side by side.

Grey put on some clothes!, I'm glad to be back! cheered Natsu.

"Glad to have you back, hailing from a universe made by tiny machine we welcome Generator Rex" said Da.

A light appeared over a teenager wearing goggles.

"Now that all the contestants are lets get this party started" said Da


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

 _Spongebob v's Danny Phantom R1._

Lights turned on reveling open blue sky, green grass surrounded by a giant stone wall. All the contestants vanished except for Danny and Spongebob.

"Welcome to the arena know as Grass is greener, now to make things interesting behind some of the bricks are treasures, some helpful others not so much!" reveled Da.

As Danny started to change Spongebob ran over and smacked in the face. Danny was caught off guard and lost his balance. Spongbob unleashed a fury of smacks. Danny tried to concentrate enough to form an ecto blast which sent Spongebob into the wall.

"Dude what was that for?" demanded Danny.

"Well you gave me a time advantage so I took it, hey um what is this?" asked Spongebob holding up a canister while stuffing something in his pocket.

Danny paled at the sight of the canister as it was the ghost thermos.

"Nothing" lied Danny.

Spongbob not believing him aim the thermos at Danny then removed the cap and pressed the button. Danny tried to fly away but was quickly sucked into the thermos.

 **Winner R1 Spongebob.**

"Good idea taking advantage of his one minute power up" said Da.

"Thank you" said Spongebob checking his pocket which still contained the item.

 _Agent p v's Beast Boy. R2_

It was still the arena Grass is Greener when Agent P and Beast Boy appeared. Beast Boy took a step away Agent P.

"Grrr?" said Agent P. _(what do I scare you?")_

"Yes, hey how come we are in this place?" asked Beast Boy.

"Like I said hidden treasure only I failed to mention that the winner or drawee's can keep what they find here for the next challenges, such as the thermos containing Danny that is Spongebob's to use later" explained Da.

"Cool" said Beast Boy turned back to Agent P only to be slapped in the face by his tail. Beast Boy recovered by turning into a bull and charged Agent P who flipped over Beast Boy causing him to crash into a wall. Beast Boy got up shaking himself off. As he did so Agent P searched the wall for hidden spots. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla then ran at Agent P smashing his fists into the wall. Beast Boy howled in pain while Agent P discovered a cell phone and a card.

 **From the makers of Frozen Toast and charbroiled**

 **Hamsters, we bring you the trans dimensional**

 **summoning cell phone. It can call and summon**

 **anyone anywhere at the same time.**

 **Unlimited users. Several contacts have been preadded.**

Agent P flipped open the phone and looked through the phone then pressed ok. A flash of light, a puff of smoke left Raven standing in the way.

"You summoned my own team mate?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Yes he did but as a demon I have to serve him" said Raven.

"Oh dang!" said Beast boy.

"Grr" said Agent P. _(defeat him)_

"Beast Boy if you surrender I'll go out with" said Raven.

"Deal I surrender" said Beast Boy.

 **Winner R2 Agent P.**

"Well that's one way to win" said Da bored.

 _Zuko v's Spiderman R3_

"Ok so what is your power?" asked Spiderman.

"I'm a fire bender" said Zuko.

"Oh great another one, do you eat fire to?" asked Spiderman.

"NO?" said Zuko confused.

"Yeah that guy Natsu does, it makes him stronger" said Spiderman.

"He does what!?" said Zuko shocked.

"I know right, oh and thwip!" said Spiderman.

Before could respond Spiderman blasted him in the face with webs then kicked him the stomach. Zuko spun his legs around igniting the air around him with fire. Spider sense giving him a warning allowing him to leap in the air landing on the wall. It was there Spiderman found the loser patch.

 **Instructions**

 **Stick to your enemy's head**

 **and for the next three hours**

 **they'll lose everything.**

 _Warning._

 _may cause temporary blindness_

 _sore toes, garlic breath_

 _the inability to use stairs_

 _and anti gravity._

Zuko managed to burn away some webbing so he could see. He saw Spiderman coming towards him with something in his hands. Zuko launched fireball after fireball at Spiderman who evaded them. Spiderman used his webs again pinning Zuko to the ground by his chest. Spiderman reached forward to place the sticker on Zuko when his spider sense went off. Spiderman pulled his hand back as twin swords bursts from the webbing and cut the sticker in half.

"Swords to!" gasped Spiderman.

Zuko smiled then removed a blue demon mask from his belt putting it on and becoming the Blue Spirit. As soon as the mask touched Zuko's face Spiderman's spider sense started to blare. Zuko ran forward swinging his swords at Spiderman who evaded every attack. Spiderman jumped on the wall and pressed a brick that sent his spider sense into over drive so leapt form the wall just as Zuko reached it only to be caught in a explosion.

 **Winner R3 Spiderman.**

"I did say they might not be helpful" said Da.

"But why was there a bomb in the center of the wall?" asked Spiderman.

"Hey these things are random" said Da.

"Sure they are" said Spiderman sarcastically.

 _Cyborg v's Edward R4_

Edward looked around as the sun hit his skin causing it to sparkle. He was then blasted in the chest by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"How is I can't read your mind?" asked Edward as he got up.

"One half machine and I can protect either half by using the other, oh and booyah!" said Cyborg letting loose another blast which Edward managed to dodge.

Edward ran forward then made a quick turn towards the wall to try and find something. Cyborg fired the cannon blasting a large hole in the wall. as Edward ducked at the last second. Edward turned around slowly then made a hissing sound before h leapt in the air. Cyborg aimed his cannon again but a loose brick smacked his arm causing his to blast the ground.

 **R4 Draw.**

"What happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Your cannon knocked you both out with all the debris" said Da.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

 _Jake Long v's Ron Stoppable. R5  
_

Jake and Ron bowed to each other then attacked. Jake turned to his dragon form and Ron summoned the Lotus blade. Ron blocked with the blade as Jake struck with his claws. Ron kicked Jake away then turned blade into a bo staff and smacked him on the head. As Jake flew out of reach Ron turned the staff into a bow witch fired spirit arrows. Jake evaded them as best he could until he heard a arrow pierce a hollow brick. He quickly checked the inside to find a pair of glasses and a note.

 **Sight of Lies.**

 **This item will revel your**

 **opponents weakness.**

 **only works in combat...**

 **unless you consider many**

 **things combat...never mind.**

Jake put them on and looked at Ron. The word belt appeared as well as a large neon purple flashing sign pointing at the belt. Jake waited for the first arrow to fly before he moved as Ron had to set up another arrow. Jake moved fast then using a claw cut Ron's belt. Ron's pants fell to the ground causing Ron to loose focus making both the lotus blade and the monkey power vanish.

"Aw man" said Ron.

"Hands up or I'll use my fire breath" said Jake.

 **Winner R5 Jake Long.**

"That was cold man!" said Ron.

Well on to the next match" said Da.

 _Ben 10 v's Numbuh 1 R6_

Ben looked around unable to find the bald kid who went by the name Numbuh 1. He did get his answer when he was hit in the back of his head. Ben slapped his watch turning into XLR-8. He got in a few quick jabs before Numbuh 1 threw down some marbles causing Ben to trip. Ben turned human as Numbuh 1 jumped on him.

"What is this you vile teenager, some kind of advanced B.R.A!" demanded numbuh 1 looking at the omnitrix.

"No?, can't you tell the difference between a watch and a bra?" asked Ben.

"Don't play dumb teenager you know very well that B.R.A stands for Battle Ready Armor!" said Numbuh 1.

"I'm not from your world, in fact I'm the hero of mine" said Ben.

"Silence teenager!" said Numbuh 1 punching him in the face.

Ben placed arm palm up then struck the ground, Numbuh 1 was thrown off as Wrath emerged from the green light.

"What the heck are you!" demanded Numbuh 1

 **"I'm Wrath you bald misspelled number, Wrath is not from your world and how dare you accuse Wrath of wearing a bra!"** roared Wrath.

Numbuh 1 ran at Wrath then jumped trying to kick him only the man tiger backhanded him. Wrath ran forward to punch only for Numbuh 1 to leap out the way. Wrath having super strength punched through the wall. He removed his fist to find a card attached to it. Numbuh 1 tossed gravel into the Wrath's face then snatched the card.

 **"Hey you dirty little bald freak that's Wrath's!"** shouted Wrath.

"To bad it's mine now and it says...Match end?" said Numbuh 1 confused.

 **R6 Draw.**

"What just happened?" asked Ben.

"The end card" said Da.

"So what now?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Round 7" said Da.

 **Lance v's Grey R7.**

Lance armored up as soon as he could see light. Grey using two handed ice magic set out a blast of cold wind to slow Lance. Lance's joints stiffened a bit but did not really impede him. Lance pulled out an ax swinging it at Grey who quickly evaded it. Grey sent out a focused ice blast hitting Lance in the chest. Lance took the hit full on and kept coming but he slipped on the ground as Grey covered it in ice.

"Give it up!" said Grey.

"Never now eat rockets!" said Lance as his shoulders opened to revel rockets.

Grey ran as the rockets flew towards him. Grey waited then jumped into the air as the rockets pelted the wall. Once the smoke cleared they could see that the portion of wall was reduced to rubble. Grey saw something sticking out of the rubble so he pulled it out revealing it to be a door knob with a note.

 **Doorway.**

 **For noncriminal use.**

 **Just hold in hand and twist.**

 **Easy telaportaion.**

 **Side effects may vary.**

 **Constant sneezing, speaking in**

 **3rd person, accidental time travel,**

 **burned at the stake, and blue**

 **nose bleeds.**

Grey held the knob out then twisted it like he would open a door. Lance watched as Grey vanished completely bewildered so he was completely unprepared for the large blast of ice he received in the back. Losing power Lance fell from his armor as Grey stood over him.

 **R7 Grey Wins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

 _Robin v's Natsu R8  
_

Robin ducked as Natsu went screaming past trying to punch him. Natsu rolled onto the grass and jumped back up ready to strike again. Robin pulled out his bow staff and rushed him. Natsu breathed in then out releasing a torrent of fire. Robin quickly side stepped but lost his balance as he stepped on a loose chunk of the wall. Natsu leapt into the air then attempted to sky kick Robins face only Robin only Robin rolled away as Natsu's foot connected with the ground filling the arena with another crater.

"Your good" said Robin.

"You to" said Natsu.

Natsu ignited his body then ran at Robin who tossed a few batarangs then used his bo staff to launch himself in the air only for Natsu to leap even higher and punch him back down. Robin tossed some foam bombs to give himself a softer landing. Robin pulled out some smoke pellets only using them when Natsu was in range. Blanketing the area in smoke then landing a few blows then running to a safe distance. After the third time Natsu understood what happening and made a grab for Robins belt with fiery hands both melting and burning the belt. Robin removed his belt then tossed it at Natsu who blew it up with a fireball. Robin made a quick survey of the wall then made a break for it. Natsu sensing what he planed leapt at him igniting his feet to make him fly only his momentum was greater then Robins and they flew out the hole in the wall.

 **R8 Draw.**

"You left the arena so it ended the match" said Da.

"Ah man!" moaned Natsu.

 **Aang v's Generator Rex. R9  
**

Aang bowed to Rex who out of respect did it as well. Aang started off by using a blast of wind only Rex made a nano wall to block it. Rex summoned his nano fist then leapt towards Aang who tossed brick after brick at him. Rex had to retreat as the bricks under Aangs control wouldn't let up. Rex pulled out his nano cannon which extended back to snatch up a pile of dirt and launch it at Aang and since it was mostly dirt he no control over it so he used the bricks to tear it apart.

"What are you?" asked Rex.

"In my world I am the avatar the bridge between the human world and spirit world, I am able to learn and master all 4 elements" said Aang.

"OK so Zuko can only control fire then?" asked Rex.

"Yes, he is a fire bender, they can learn to bend lighting, earth benders can learn to control metal and magma but never both, water benders who can heal and control someone through bodily fluids and air benders which I am" explained Aang.

"So what else can you do if your an airbender?" asked Rex.

"Nothing else but we do have a better spiritual connection, why are you asking all these questions?" asked Aang suspicious.

"That clump of dirt was a distraction" said Rex.

"For what?" asked Aang.

Before Aang could receive an answer he was hit in the back of the head by another Rex.

 **R9 Rex wins.**

 _Stitch v's Kevin R10  
_

Kevin grabbed a brick of the ground absorbing the properties of it and turning to stone. He then tossed it at Stitch who caught it and threw it back at Kevin who caught and threw it back with even more force. Before Stitch could throw it back Kevin threw a few more so Stitch pulled out his other arms and started juggling them.

"Nice try!" laughed Stitch.

Kevin ran forward only for stitch to hurl brick after brick at him. Kevin braced for impact but was still surprised by the force the little blue alien used as it caused him to crash.

"Stitch stronger then you, can lift 1000 tons!" said Stitch proudly.

"That's impressive" said Kevin.

"Me gonna win" taunted Stitch.

"Oh no your not" said Kevin.

Kevin leapt into the air then aimed his body at Stitch who moved far enough not to take a falling stone punch to the face but he was still in the blast radius. When the smoke cleared Kevin laid in the crater down for the count and Stitch was on the ground covered in dirt moaning but he wasn't getting up either.

 **R10 Draw.**

"Assholes this was my favorite arena" said Da.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

 _Grey v's Agent P R11._

 **The bridge.  
**

Grey looked around hoping to see the original arena only to find he was on a bridge wide enough for several people to walk on side by side but it also had no railings.

"Welcome to the bridge, now if you would look up you'll see your names and a health bar. Each hit will lower your bar and depending on the attack you could lose a little or a lot, so begin" said Da.

Agent p opened the tds phone and looked through the contacts, he found some people from Grey's world. He clicked on one and in bright blue light a blue haired women appeared.

"You summoned Juvia!" said Grey Shocked.

"Grrr" said Agent P (Attack)

Juvia saw Grey and ran over squealing as she hugged his arms.

"Oh Grey my beloved, I am so lonely without you home!" sighed Juvia.

"Good to see you to but your working for that guy and he told you to attack me" said Grey pointing at Agent P.

Juvia looked back to see Agent P staring at her. It was clear that he was getting impatient. Juvia turned her arm to water then smacked Agent P with it like a whip causing him to lose some health but he was still in the green.

"Grrr!" said Agent P annoyed. (I thought you were supposed to serve me!")

"No only Raven said that due to her being half demon" said Da.

"Grr" said Agent P(fuck).

Grey and Juvia smiled at each other then attacked in tandem. Grey summoned ice spears while Juiva struck him with water whips. Agent P didn't lose the last of his health to attacks but to falling off the bridge.

 **R11 Grey Wins.**

"Not once did I say that the person summoned by the phone had to help you" said Da.

 _Rex v's Spongebob R12._

Rex cracked his knuckles then turned them into the machine ones.

"Prepare to lose Spongebob" said Rex.

"Not so fast, for I have this!" proclaimed Spongebob holding up a spatula.

"So what?" asked Rex.

Spongebob smiled then placed both hands on the spatula. A blue energy formed around his body. Rex was taken back but he rushed forward to attack. A blue beam of energy shot out toward him so he blocked it as fast as he could but it proved to much. He was thrown backward as his nano fists shattered and he lost a quarter of his health.

"Damn that hurt!" said Rex pulling out nano jet pack and sword.

Rex leapt into the air then attempted to dive bomb Spongebob who vanished only to reappear right behind Rex and smack him with the spatula. It wasn't a very powerful attack shown by a small amount of health Rex lost. Rex smiled only for Spongebob to rabidly smack him in the face. As the attacks became faster and faster until Rex was smacked so hard he was sent flying.

"Ow my head" said Rex.

"Look at your health bar" said Spongebob.

Rex looked up only to gasp in surprise. He had 5% percent health left. Before he could get up Spongebob bent the spatula and threw it at Rex taking out all his health.

 **R12 Spongebob wins.**

"I was hoping for a more two person fight" said Da.

 _Spiderman v's Jake long. R13_

Spiderman groaned when he saw the arena. He would have to be very careful as he was at a disadvantage here. Jake put on the glasses and looked at Spiderman. This time several green arrows appeared. One pointed at Spiderman's head saying **EARLY WARNING DETECTION SYSTEM** , another at his wrists with the words **SPECIALIZED ADHESIVE 89% full.** Then one popped up right in front of Jake's eyes. **YOU HAVE WINGS DUMMY SO FLY!** Jake turned then leapt in the air. Another arrow appeared pointing at the bridge. **Flammable.**

 **"No fair!"** yelled Spiderman.

"Ha ha" mocked Jake.

If Jake had his eyes open as he laughed he would have noticed the glasses telling him to watch out but since they weren't he never saw Spiderman shoot webbing at him and steal the glasses throwing them over the side of the bridge. Jake was then unprepared for Spiderman to web up his wings or smashing him to the ground. His health bar dropped to 65%. Jake unleashed a torrent of fire at Spiderman's feet inflicting minor damage but also causing Spiderman to move away. Jake made his wings flex until he broke free of the webbing.

"Aw come one, by any chance do you know fin fang foom?" asked Spiderman.

Jake flew back into the air then blasted the bridge with another barrage of fire. Soon the bridge was engulfed in flames. Spidermans webs could not reach Jake so he did the only sensible thing. He jumped off the bridge.

 **R13 Jake Long Wins.**

"What a hopeless situation" said Da.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

"Ok contestants we are going to do something a bit different for the draw rounds but if you must fight then take it outside" said Da.

 _Kevin v's Natsu R14_

Kevin and Natsu found themselves in a brightly lit room standing behi, _nd some podiums with buttons on them.

"Welcome to the game show challenge, I will ask you some questions, if you get them right you get 100 points but if you get them wrong you lose 50 points, first to 2000 points win or if I decided that I'm done" said Da.

"Of course" said Natsu.

"You can't be done your just a disembodied voice" said Kevin.

"100 points to Kevin" said Da.

"No way!" said Natsu.

"First question who was the first host of of the Super Tournament?" asked Da.

"Um me?" said Natsu.

"Incorrect, -50 for Natsu, you were first Winner not host, Kevin you can skip it with no loss or try and guess" said Da.

"I think it was Pros something" said Kevin.

"Close enough it was Pros A Tutia, 100 to Kevin" said Da.

"Ok next question, who the female tournament?" asked Da.

"Tara" said Natsu.

"No one because they were disqualified" said Kevin.

"Technically your both correct so 100 to reach" said Da.

"Ok who in the tournament has the power to read minds and sparkles?" asked Da.

"Kim Possible!" said Natsu.

"She's not that clean, Kevin?" asked Da.

"Edward Cullen's" said Kevin.

"Good now name all the fire users from all the tournaments" said Da.

"Um me, Zuko, Shego, and Jake Long" said Natsu.

"Um Ben, Shego, Jake, Zuko, Aang, Azula, Starfire, and Natsu" said Kevin.

"I would have also accepted Danny Phantom and Ron Stoppable" said Da.

 **350 Natsu/1200 Kevin.**

"Ok name the host of the of the female tournament" said Da.

"You" said Natsu.

"No" said Da disappointed.

"Pittle Lony" said Kevin.

"That's it I'm calling it, match over" said Da.

 **R14 Kevin Wins.**

"Sorry Natsu but your not the brightest tool in the shed" Said Da.

 _Robin v's Edward R15_

Robin stood up up and took in surroundings. He came to the conclusion that he was in a maze. He did not know know who he was up against but he had countermeasures for everyone but Stitch as he wasn't entirely sure of his ability's. He eliminated Kevin and Natsu from his mind then tossed a mini batarang into the air only to watch it spark and burst into flames which told him he would have to go the hard way. Since Natsu melted his belt he was left with a few things from his pockets. He had 2 mini batarangs, a paper clip, a memory stick and a box of matches.

"I should really check my pockets more often" mumbled Robin.

 **Farther away.**

Edward closed his eyes then focused on his opponents mind which turned out to be Robin. He could just barely make out his thoughts as Robin was making attempts to block him out. Edward knew if he come back from this round he could definitely win so long as Cyborg, Spiderman, Stitch, Ben and Beast Boy were removed. Those 5 were either to hard to read or could not be read at all. Cyborg had a duel brain, Beast Boy was in constant flux, Spiderman had some kind of alarm system that hurt Edward's head, Ben's thoughts were overlapped by his transformations and Stitch was either empty headed or thought on a level Edward could not perceive.

"Show me what you got Robin" said Edward.

Edward focused on Robins thoughts until he could see them. He watched as Robin took a left then another left then another left going in circles. Edward grew annoyed so attempted to use a power he hoped he had. He tried to influence Robins mind.

"Go right" mumbled Edward.

Robin went left.

"Go right" mumbled Edward.

"Robin went left.

"Fucking idiot go right!" hissed Edward.

"You should watch out for that boulder" said Robin.

Edward opened his eyes looking up then to the side but he saw no boulder. Not even when it crushed him from behind.

 **R15 Robin wins.**

"Robin found one of the mystery buttons I placed in there" said Da.

 _Cyborg v's Stitch._

"So Cyborg and Stitch this challenge is a eating contest" said Da.

"Seriously?" asked Cyborg.

"Yup and the winner is the one who ate the most or did not throw up" said Da.

Cyborg and Stitch shared a look.

"Because right now I'm bored so I'm adding a little jazz into this tournament" said Da.

"A smaller version of Danny's sister?" asked Cyborg.

"No not her" said Da.

"No thanks I like Elvis" said Stitch.

"Are you both idiots?" asked Da.

"No you said little Jazz so one would think a younger Jazz Fenton then when you claimed it wasn't Stitch simply thought you meant music and informed you he preferred Elvis because who says a little Jazz" said Cyborg.

"Shut up and Eat" said Da.

A table appeared in front of Cyborg and Stitch who were now sitting in seats. Reinforced steel for Cyborg and a high chair for Stitch. A plate of cookies appeared before them. They each grabbed a cookie which was magically replaced. Signs behind them showed the number of what they ate. Stitch's jumped from 1 to 32 to 66 to 107 was Cyborgs just went up one at the time.

"Me gonna win" said Stitch stuffing the plate in his mouth as well.

"We'll see" said Cyborg between bites of his 6th cookie.

Cyborg sat there munching on his 12th cookie as he watched Stitch gobble plate after plate. Stitch was about to eat his 500th cookie when he turned green and started puking everywhere.

"Stitch tummy hurt" moaned the blue alien.

"Slow and steady wins this race" said Da.

 **R16 Cyborg wins.**

...next round" said Da.

 _Ben 10 v's Numbuh 1 R17_

Ben and Numbuh 1 found themselves in a living room Ben thought might be his.

"So do we fight again?" asked Ben.

"Nope" said Da.

"Answer questions?" asked Numbuh 1

"Nope something more sinister!, Your going to tell your family member's you love them" said Da.

"That's it?" asked Ben skeptically.

"That's it" said Da.

"Um why?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Because I said so, now first challenge Mothers" said Da.

In a puff of smoke both Ben's and Numbuh 1's mothers appeared.

"Hi mom" said Ben.

"Oh hello dear, Ben why are we in a replica of our living room?" asked Ben's mom.

"No idea, Mom I love you" said Ben as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you to honey" said his mom as she faded away.

"Mom I love you!" mumbled Numbuh 1.

"What was that Nigel I didn't hear you" said his mom.

"Da I said it!" said Numbuh 1.

"Ok fine, Grandparents" said Da.

For Ben both Max and Verdona appeared. For Numbuh 1 a dark clad entity arrived.

"Hey how come I only have one person?" asked Numbuh 1

"Because no one ever talked about your grandmother" said Da.

"Grandpa, Grandma I love you guys" said Ben hugging them.

"No fair" said Numbuh 1

"Not really I'm counting the grandparents as one" said Da.

"Well Boy! what are you waiting for?" asked Grandfather.

"I...love...you!" hissed Numbuh 1.

Grandfather disappeared only to be replaced with Father.

 **"Oh come on!"** yelled Numbuh 1.

"What?" asked Ben as his own Uncle vanished.

"Now your just being an ass!" said Numbuh 1.

"What?" asked Da.

 **"I think your doing this on purpose. bringing out all the people I hate!"** yelled Numbuh 1

"It's not my fault in your world adults are evil or stupid or both" said Da.

 **"I want you to face me like a man!"** yelled Numbuh 1.

"Sorry can't do that but I can do this" said Da.

 **R17 Ben wins.**

 **"Noooo!"** screamed Numbuh 1 as he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

"We have reached the final rounds with one extra player so who ever wins the first round will fight the left over which due to the baggie of fate Cyborg was chosen to be extra" said Da.

 **Grey v's Kevin R18.**

"Welcome to the graveyard" said Da.

Kevin and Grey found themselves in graveyard in broad daylight. There were well kept lawns, up to date maintenance, and a caretakers cottage freshly painted.

"Were you expecting night?" asked Grey.

"I was" said Kevin.

"I figured this would be a nice change of pace" said Da.

"Kevin prepare to lose, Natsu won the first tournament but I'll win the third" said Grey.

"We'll see" said Kevin placing a hand on a tombstone and turning to stone.

Grey threw an ice spear at Kevin who jumped out the way watching it destroy a gravestone. Kevin morphed his arm into a spiked ball then ran at Grey who dodged and made an ice sword. Kevin turned his arm into a sword as well. When their blades met neither shattered but sparks did fly. Kevin rooted his feet into the ground forcing stone to merge with dirt making a unmovable object. Grey did not know this and when he attempted to freeze the ground Kevin turned his fist until a large stone mallet and knocked Grey out with a punch to the face.

 **R18 Kevin Wins.**

"That will hurt in the morning" said Da.

 _Ben v's Spongebob. R19_

"Enjoy the resort" said Da.

Ben and Spongebob found themselves on a beach next to a very nice looking hotel. Spongebob made a beeline for the water jumping in.

"Ha ha I have the advantage now" said Spongebob.

Ben pressed the button on the watch and turned into Ripjaws then jumped into the water. Spongebob kicked him in the nose which didn't really hurt as much as Spongebob expected it to. Ben twisted the omnitrix then pressed it again. He was still Ripjaws but now he had cable like protrusions emerging from his head and his fingers pulsed with electricity.

"Meet the combination of Ripjaws and Feedback, Backjaws!" said Ben.

"Ok?" said Spongebob.

"Power release" said Ben.

A ripple of energy passed outwards from Ben into the surrounding area. Spongebob was close to the release zone so he felt the full brunt of the hit.

 **R19 Ben wins.**

"That was shocking" said Da.

 _Robin v's Jake R20._

Jake looked around using dragon eyes to see in the dark cave. He knew Robin was low on weapons but Jake was also at a disadvantage as he could not fly or use ranged attacks but at least he could see.

"Hey Long!" called Robin.

Even with dragon hearing Jake could not narrow him down as everything echoed.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Can you smell that?" asked Robin.

Jake sniffed the air. He smelled oil, stone, decay and gasses lots of them.

"I'm make sure to be careful" said Jake.

"My cape is fireproof" said Robin.

"Good for you" said Jake.

"Look down" said Robin.

Jake looked down and found a open pack of matches. He picked them confused but then he realized it was a trap and by then it was to late as Robin threw a batarang which hit a wall causing sparks and igniting the cave.

 **R20 Robin wins.**

"Not very cleaver that one" said Da.

 _Cyborg v's Kevin R21_

"Ok Cyborg, Kevin this is the final match before the Grand match, where would you like to fight, you can pick any former location" said Cyborg.

"The bridge prefire" said Cyborg.

"What no I...the bridge it is this time no health bars" said Da.

Cyborg looked around then did a cha ching motion with his arm.

"No fair" whined Kevin.

"Dude this is a battle, I am not about to give you an advantage, here you only get wood, enjoy" said Cyborg.

Kevin bent down touching the bridge and turning to wood. As he stood up Cyborg fired his cannon twice missing Kevin.

"Dude your aim sucks!" laughed Kevin.

"Who says I was aiming for you?" asked Cyborg.

Kevin looked behind him to see the ropes suspensions which were now slightly burned start to rip apart slowly. He looked back at Cyborg who blasted another which meant the bridge only had one support.

"Dude what is wrong with you!" demanded Kevin.

"Nothing I just want it more then you do" said Cyborg dropping to the floor and grabbing a plank of wood.

As the bridge collapsed Kevin grabbed a plank holding on to it. He started to climb up when Cyborg fired his cannon again only he didn't aim for Kevin but at the wooden planks. As Kevin reached for the next plank he felt it start to shake as it was rotten. He made the mistake of putting his full weight on it as Cyborg's blast had taken out the other plank he was holding on to. The rotten bored snapped causing him to fall.

 **R21 Cyborg wins.**

"I don't think that should have worked" said Da.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Sponge bob, Danny Phantom,** **Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans, Twlight, Jake Long American Dragon, Lilo and Stitch,**

 **Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Sym Bionic Titan, Kim Possible, Spiderman, Avatar last air bender, and whatever else I missed.**

* * *

"Welcome to the final round of Super Tournament 3, right now we have Cyborg, Robin and Ben 10 facing each other in a 3 person elimination round, remember you can be disqualified if this turns outs like the female tournament" said Da.

"Understood" said Ben.

"Ditto" said Cyborg.

"Sure" said Robin.

 **Cyborg V's Ben V's Robin R22.**

Ben was about to change when smoke erupted out of no where causing him to cough. Then he was shot with some goo that covered his watch, then from behind he was blasted by the sonic cannon.

"Cyborg!" warned Da.

"It was set to stun" said Cyborg.

"Also that smoke was just stuff I took out of the cave" Said Robin.

"Oh ok carry on" said Da.

Cyborg whipped his cannon around aiming at Robin. Cyborg fired blast after blast as Robin evaded his attacks. Robin just had to wait as Cyborgs arm would eventually go into cool down mode.

 **"Just surrender Robin!"** yelled Cyborg.

"Never" said Robin.

Cyborg turned his cannon back into an arm then attempted to punch who ducked and placed something on Cyborgs arm. He quickly moved out from under Cyborg and placed something else on Cyborgs leg. He then jumped over Cyborg and place something on his head.

"Why do I feel funny!" moaned Cyborg.

"Magnets I got them back at the wall I tripped on them" said Robin smiling.

"But those will...put...me...in...sle..." cyborg never finished as he slumped to the ground.

 **R22 Robin wins.**

"Congratulations Robin you won the male super tournament, your reward is bragging right" said Da.


End file.
